love triangle
by wuvyaoigirl66
Summary: its only good to love one person...but maybe thats not true.    kyoya/kaoru  kaoru/hikaru  kyoya/hikaru


Hikaru and Kyoya have been acting weird lately around me.. its almost as if there jealous of each other..

they keep following me..

and trying to do things better than the other ..

i don't understand but...i think i like it.

it was another day at the host club. me and Hikaru were performing one of our ''brotherly love acts'' for the host club girls.

Kyoya was watching Hikaru with the most envious eyes i ever seen!

when i turned and looked at him he admittedly turned the other way.

Hikaru surprised me when he suddenly kissed me in front of all the host girls.

they were shocked as well.

but yeah..i was going to explode because im sensitive to theses kinda things.

to me our ''brotherly love acts'' are not just acts. i cherish each one. because i wish Hikaru could do it everyday..even when the host club girls arent looking.

as he broke up our kiss i turned to him.

ohh Hikarruu! i yelped.

the girls fonded over our little kiss.

Hikaru made a mischievous smirk at kyoya who was typing furiously at his computer.

after the host club was over for the day. Kyoya and Hikaru linked arms with me and we walked out the door. because apparently Kyoya and Hikaru asked me if i wanted to go to the cafe after school. and so of course i sayed yes.

we walked inside the cafe and a waitress sat us down at a table.

he were all silent i didn't really know what to say so i got up and went to the bathroom.

Kyoya said it first.

ill go with you! he said.

.. i said nervously.

he held my hand all the way to bathroom.

um why are you holding my hand Kyoya? i asked.

because i don't want anyone to kidnap you! he said as he squeezed my hand tighter.

i could see Hikaru's expression as i looked back at him. he was looking as jealous as ever. but when he noticed i was looking he gave me a fake grin. and yelled.

ill be waiting!

as we walked in side the bathroom.

Kyoya finally let go of my hand.

great. were finally away from him. he sayed.

what is it? i asked.

wanna kiss? he asked. while pushing me against the wall.

Kyoya stop.. i said. i was blushing..hard.

so he could tell i wanted him to kiss me. i turned to him and looked him directly in the eyes..i looked him deeply in his eyes.

he surprisingly picked me up and carried me to one fo the stalls.

as he pressed me agianst the stall.

he leaned in and kissed me.

he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

a moan escaped my mouth as i felt his tongue inside my mouth.

Kyoya..we need to get back to the table ..or Hikaru is going to notice. i sayed as i broke from our kiss.

fine then! he sayed. as he waltz out of the room and left me in their.

i guess he was upset.. because i cared if Hikaru notices if i was gone.. its obvious that he's jealous of hikaru and hikaru is jealous of kyoya.

they both love me so much but sometimes its only good to love one person..but

i love them both so much.

as i walked out of the bathroom i saw that our drinks were at our table. i sat down and took a bite of my icecream. hikaru and kyoya were both looking at me as i ate it.

what? i sayed.

Hikaru leaned in and licked the remaining ice cream on my left cheek.

Hikaruuu stop it.. i moaned.

Kyoya made a disgusting face at Hikaru..

ewww. why are you such a fag? he sayed as he took another bite of his ice cream.

Hikaru turned red as he kept peeping at me.

well at least im still a virgin. hikaru sayed.

Kyoya looked so embarrassed and some people started looking at us.

i only had one boyfriend! and i only did it once! Kyoya yelled.

i was shocked that Kyoya has had a boyfriend...but who? it was so tempting to ask him.

who..who was it Kyoya? you boyfriend i mean? i asked.

hikaru and kyoya looked at me at the same time.

um kaoru.. it was Tamaki. kyoya said.

oh..okay. i said nervously.

well...was it fun?. i asked.

yeah i guess so..but we broke up a long time ago. kyoya said.

well anyway Kaoru are you going to finish your icecream? hikaru asked.

im not that hungry anymore.. so can we go home? i asked as i put my icecream down. and got out of my seat.

um yeah..sure kaoru. Hikaru sayed.

well bye kyoya. i said as i walked out the door.

but kyoya followed me and Hikaru out the door. he said he wanted to walked home together with me.

we didn't say much for a while. but Kyoya finally said something.

so who do you like kaoru? he asked.

um..i cant tell you. i sayed while trying to hide my obvious grin.

oh come on! you have to have a crush on someone! he sayed while jumping around me.

i turned to hikaru who was staring at me.. but looked away.

um i like both of you. i finally said.

they both stopped walking. after i said that. i turned around and looked at them.. they looked so shocked.

you cant love two people. Hikaru sayed.

why not? i asked.

because...its not right. you can only love one person.. he sayed.

well..i both love you both equally. you both make me smile. you make me laugh. you make me feel like..im the only one you will ever love. so if you both love me..you should get along. and love each other. i said.

hikaru and kyoya both looked at eachother. they both looked eachother in the eyes..deeply..

and Kyoya finally said.

well..you are kinda cute. he sayed.

Hikaru started blushing. and sayed.

well i guess we...could try to get along.

kiss! i chanted.

Kyoya leaned in and kissed Hikaru on the cheek.

we all held hands as we walked down the street. when we all got home we kissed...some more.. and more...and maybe something else?

well lets just say..

im not a virgin anymore.

the end.


End file.
